There are a variety of popular pet toy products available in pet supply stores. Pet “toys”, such as balls, ropes, and rubber chew toys, are distinguished herein from pet “chews” such as bones, rawhides, bully sticks, and hardened cheeses, in that pet toys are not designed for consumption while pet chews are designed to be at least partially consumed. Himalayan Dog Chews, imported from Nepal and distributed in the United States by the Himalayan Corporation, are one example of hardened cheese pet chews generally made of yak or cow milk. While chews made of hardened cheese and other relatively tough materials can withstand the stress of being chewed for some time, it is nonetheless desirable to extend the life of chews, particularly for certain pets. Furthermore, it may be desirable add interest to chews by making them more challenging and/or entertaining. In general, there is an ongoing need to increase the variety of both pet toy and pet chew products to meet the needs and preferences available to dog and other pet owners.